1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carpentry tools and, more specifically, to a tape measure apparatus for use with a retractable tape measure of the type commonly used by carpenters and others when measuring, scribing, and cutting of work pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible tape measures are well known and extremely useful. Most flexible tape measures are retractable and have a spring mechanism inside the tape measure that automatically retracts the tape if it is not locked in an extended position. Oftentimes, particularly for carpenters, it is necessary to use the tape to scribe a straight line parallel to an edge of a board or plank or sheet of wood. In many instances, this is accomplished by the carpenter holding with his hand a pencil or other marking instrument against the side of the tape measure housing, locking the tape measure at a predetermined point and then running the tab at the end of the tape measure along the edge of the work piece to be scribed.
While the foregoing method of scribing lines is satisfactory, it does not always result in a straight line being scribed nor always is it possible to maintain a parallel line since the pencil may move during the act of scribing and in other instances incorrect distances may result because of the pencil being located along the side of the tape measure housing adds anywhere from a quarter of an inch to an inch and a half to the distance read on the tape measure, which difference should be accounted for but often is not.
Another of the problems common in carpentry and other construction trades is that when inscribing, marking and cutting various geometric patterns, including straight lines, in such materials as plywood, sheetrock or gypsum board, formica and similar materials, there are frequently splinters and slicing injuries to the fingers or hand holding the tape housing.
Thus, a tape measure apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.